


Falling Fast And Hard For You

by Marvel_ous2424



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Making Out, O.C. is a teacher, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Slow Build, Teachers, True Love, seb is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_ous2424/pseuds/Marvel_ous2424
Summary: She could TOTALLY see why women would take a liking to him. His gorgeous looks were a stark contrast to all the other male teachers, with most of them looking at least 40 or so. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, blue jeans, and casual trainers. And oh boy, did he look good in it. He looked about 27, 28, which was an age difference of 6/7 years. A little bit older than the guys she had dated in the past, but hell, she'd make an exception for a guy like that.
"You're getting wayyy ahead of yourself. Dating's not allowed between coworkers, we have to remain professional, and why would a guy like they choose me anyway??" She thought to herself.
Whatever happened, she knew it was definitely going to be interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first ever fic, so please feel free to leave some constructive criticism!   
> This is a Marvel AU btw, and Seb is a bit younger than he is in real life for the purpose of this story.   
> P.S.- this story will be a pretty slow build:)   
> Thanks for reading!

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

The harsh tone from the alarm clock set for 6:30 A.M. quickly jolted Emilia Warren from her dreams and into reality. Out of habit, she reached over and hit the snooze button, rolling over in bed to get some more sleep.

Then she realized what day it was.

It was, in fact, her first day of her new teaching job. It was her first job since graduating from East Berkshire College with a major in English and a minor in High Schoool Education. It was her first job with real students, her own classroom, and loads of new opportunities. She had to make a good first impression.

Emilia, or Em, as her family (and ONLY her family) was allowed to called her, groggily crawled out of her bed, put on her thick framed glasses, and walked to the kitchen.

Once there, she surveyed the pantry for something to eat. It was her habit to eat breakfast first thing in the morning, as food was always guaranteed to wake her up. She finally decided on some oatmeal with fresh strawberries cut on top. 

As she turned on the stove, put a pot with water on it to start boiling, and switched on the coffee maker, her mind began to wander.

"This is crazy," she thought to herself. "Two months ago I was in Slough, I had never been to America, not even on holiday (her family wasn't necessarily the richest), and now I'm living in Buffalo, New York about to start a new job as an English teacher at a posh private school."

Now, a middle school English teacher may not be the dream job for everyone, but for Emilia, she had to keep herself from pinching her own arm every five minutes. Ever since she was 14, she knew she wanted to work with kids. Her childhood wasn't the best, and she avoided talking about it as much as possible, so she wanted the opportunity to help kids who may be going through a similar situation.

That's why she tuned out the sound of her parents fighting, studied hard, graduated with honors from college, and got out of the small town in England she had lived for her entire life as soon as she could.

It was a random choice to come to Buffalo, but Em didn't care. All she knew was she wanted to get as far away from her home as possible, and there happened to be a job opening at Buffalo Preparatory School. She interviewed over the phone, got the call a week later that she had got the job, and was on a plane for New York within two weeks.

Once here, she got a small apartment close to the school, and here she was. 

After eating breakfast, she walked back to her bedroom to pick out what to wear. It wasn't really the first day of school, today was just an orientation day for all the teacher's to get to know each other and to set up there classrooms, so she was told she didn't need to dress too formal.

She chose well fitting navy blue trousers and a comfortable, cream colored jumper. For her feet, she chose tan casual pull on shoes (they look cuter than they sound). 

After she was dressed, she walked to the bathroom. She preferred to shower at nights so all she had to do in the mornings was style her hair. She decided to wear her straight, light brown hair down with a few strands tucked behind her ear. She had recently gotten her hair cut so it stopped a little bit before her shoulders. She had been told it looked cute on her, although the only thing she really cared about was that it was much easier to care for. Ok, maybe she thought she looked good with the cut too.

After finishing her hair and putting her contacts in (she couldn't bear to think about anybody seeing her in her nerdy glasses), she put on some natural looking makeup to complete the look. She brushed her teeth, put everything she would need in her purse (overpacking as she usually did), walked to her car, and was on her way to her first day.

_______________________________________________________

Unfortunately, she completely forgot that traffic is a thing that exists. She was told to arrive promptly at 8, but instead she pulled into the parking lot around 8:15. Horrified at herself for being this late on her first day, she hurriedly pulled into a parking lot, grabbed her stuff, and ran towards the building labeled "Cafeteria", which is where she was told they would be meeting.

Still trying to juggle all of the things she brought, she jogged up the steps and burst through the door of the lunchroom. All the other teachers were already there, sitting around tables, with the headmaster standing behind a podium, speaking to everyone.

It went silent and everyone turned to look at Emilia. She could feel her cheeks going red.

"Um, I'm so sorry I'm late," she nervously said, unsure of of what to do now.

"DEFINITELY not a good first impression," she thought to herself. 

"Thank you, Ms. Warren. You may take a seat," the headmaster, Mrs. Patterson, a grumpy women who was 45 but looked 55, said sternly.

Emilia nodded her head and proceeded to make her way to the first available seat. Before she got there, though, her hand slipped, causing all of her belongings to crash to the ground.

"I'm making a fool of myself," she thought. She crouched down, trying to gather all of her things.

"Here, I got it," she heard a voice say, and suddenly a man was crouched down next to her helping her pick up everything.

She looked up at the stranger. 

"Damn he's handsome," she couldn't help but think to herself. And he was. Crouched across from her was a dark haired, blue eyed man with gorgeous teeth and a perfect body. His hair was perfectly styled, he had surprisingly big arms for a teacher, and those eyes...

He looked up at her and she suddenly forgot everything that was going on.

"Here you go," he said, smiling kindly and handing Em her things. 

"Um, thanks", she stuttered.

"Anytime," he replied, flashing that gorgeous smile once again before sitting back down.

Still confused about exactly what just happened, she made her way to her seat. 

"Ok, back to what I was saying," Mrs. Patterson continued, "We're going to go over some things that may be a little...awkward. But they are necessary for us to talk about." 

Emilia nervously looked around, wondering what they were about to talk about. As she was looking around, she caught that guy's eye from earlier. Sensing that she was anxious, he gave her a friendly wink. She shyly smiled back.

The headmaster continued, "Work relationships. Every year we have to talk about this. Teachers simply cannot go beyond a friendly basis. It sets a bad example for the students, and relationships can end in an unpleasant way. So we ask that you all just refrain from that and we won't have any problems."

Emilia suddenly had the sense that someone was staring at her. She turned her head. As soon as she did, the brown haired guy quickly turned away.

"He was staring at me! But why was he looking me while she was talking about workplace relationships??" She shook away the thought and tuned back into what Mrs. Patterson was saying.

"Also, something else I would like to mention- we have had the situation arise in the past where a student develops a crush on a teacher..."

A guy, maybe about 25, Mexican heritage, a little overweight but friendly looking, who was sitting at the same table as the hot guy from before, chimed in,   
"*cough* Sebastian *cough cough*".

Everyone chucked and turned to look at the brown haired man, who Em realized was Sebastian. 

Sebastian started to blush. "Why's everyone looking at me?" He joked, sinking a bit down into his seat.

Mrs. Patterson continued, "Ahem. Yes, Mr. Stan...in the past there have been situations where female students have been...interested in you. If this happens to anyone, just remember: Try not to embarrass the student, but also don't encourage it, and if you feel uncomfortable at any time, please let me know."

As she continued on with her speech, talking about everything from the teacher's lounge to how to enter grades into the gradebook, Emilia began to study Sebastian. 

She could TOTALLY see why students would take a liking to him. His gorgeous looks were a stark contrast to all the other male teachers, with most of them looking at least 40 or so. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, blue jeans, and casual trainers. And oh boy, did he look good in it. He looked about 27, 28, which was an age difference of 6/7 years. A little bit older than the guys she had dated in the past, but hell, she'd make an exception for a guy like that.

"You're getting wayyy ahead of yourself. Dating's not allowed between coworkers, we have to remain professional, and why would a guy like they choose me anyway??" She thought to herself.

Whatever happened, she knew it was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
